1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the game of golf and particularly to a unique golf club construction which may be used by left- and right-handed players wherein the club head can be adjusted to a variety of club head pitch and lie orientations to suit a particular player's needs.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Traditionally in the game of golf, clubs were designed either for a left-handed or right-handed player wherein the pitch of the playing face and the lie angle of the head was preconfigured and fixed with respect to the axis of the shaft. Similarly, the face of the club was also preconfigured to be a standard face or may be fixed in either an open or closed ("hooded") configuration to compensate for a player's swing. As a result, a set of clubs is expected to be suitable for substantially every playing condition. Accordingly, in certain situations the sole of the club is sometime not entirely parallel to the ground or does not compensate for particular swing habits. In such instances, the club face does not fully address the ball and may result in an errant shot.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a golf club wherein the lie angle of the shaft with respect to the head may be adjusted such that the sole, toe and heel of the club may be parallel to the ground. The attachment method of the club head to the shaft also permits adjustment of the shaft for left- or right-handed players and can also be adjusted to adjust for open or closed angles of the head.